got7fandomcom-20200213-history
The End
The End (Hangul: 끝) is song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is the third track from their ninth mini album Spinning Top: Between Security & Insecurity. Lyrics Hangul= 끝이구나 아마 후회하겠지 이 순간을 너를 통해 나의 우주를 찾았는데 잃어가겠지 끝자락에서 나 너와 함께 했던 어제가 너무 그리워 지나간 기억을 걸어보는 중이야 너와 함께 했을 내일이 보고파서 영원히 같이하자던 널 떠올려보지만 우린 이제 끝 끝 끝 끝을 향해 가고 있어 My love love love 이제는 Say goodbye 나의 사랑아 이젠 없구나 내 세상의 끝자락에 네가 없다는 게 왜 웃음꽃이 흩날리는지 차가운 바람이 불어와 불어가 넌 떠나가 떠나가 아름답게 내가 없는 따뜻한 곳으로 잃어봐야 소중한 걸 안다고 널 잃고서야 사랑인 걸 깨달았어 쏟아버린 기억을 되찾기엔 벌써 추억으로 흩어져 버렸기에 I wanna love you over and over again You’re gonna hate me over and over again 되돌리기엔 늦은 걸까 깨달은 후엔 공허함만 나 너와 함께 했던 어제가 너무 그리워 지나간 기억을 걸어보는 중이야 너와 함께 했을 내일이 보고파서 영원히 같이하자던 널 떠올려보지만 우린 이제 끝 끝 끝 끝을 향해 가고 있어 My love love love 이제는 Say goodbye 나의 사랑아 이젠 없구나 내 세상의 끝자락에 네가 없다는 게 왜 웃음꽃이 흩날리는지 차가운 바람이 불어와 불어가 넌 떠나가 떠나가 아름답게 내가 없는 따뜻한 곳으로 수천 개의 별들 중 하나라 생각했던 내가 빛을 잃어버렸다 수억의 별을 품은 은하수였단 걸 너 없인 어딜 갈 수조차 없다는 걸 위태롭게 서 있던 날 밀어버린 건 나 우린 이제 끝 끝 끝 끝이란 걸 알고 있어 My love love love 이젠 정말 Goodbye 나의 사랑아 이젠 없구나 내 세상의 끝자락에 네가 없다는 걸 우리의 세상이 끝나가도 이 노래 안에 남아 있을 거야 사랑에 취해서 안 보여도 우리 웃을 수 있겠지 끝 끝 끝 끝 우린 이제 My love love love 이젠 정말 Goodbye (JB/'Yugyeom') 끝 끝 끝 끝 우린 이제 My love love love 이젠 끝 |-| Romantization= kkeutiguna ama huhoehagetji i sunganeul neoreul tonghae naye ujureul chajanneunde ireogagetji kkeutjarageseo na neowa hamkke hhaetteon eojega neomu geuriweo jinagan gieogeul georeoboneun jungiya neowa hamkke haesseul naeiri bogopaseo yeongweoni gatihajadeon neol tteoollyeobojiman urin ije kkeut kkeut kkeut kkeuteul hyanghae gago isseo My love love love ijeneun Say goodbye naye saranga ijen eopsguna nae sesange kkeutjarage nega eobttaneun ge wae useumkkochi heunnallineunji chagaun barami bureowa bureoga neon tteonaga tteonaga areumdapge naega eomneun ttatteushan goseuro ireobwaya sojunghan geol andago neol ilkoseoya sarangin geol kkaedarasseo ssodabeorin gieogeul doechatgien beolsseo chueogeuro heuteojyeo beoryeotgie I wanna love you over and over again You’re gonna hate me over and over again doedolligien neujeun geolkka kkaedareun huen gongheohamman na neowa hamkke hhaetteon eojega neomu geuriweo jinagan gieogeul georeoboneun jungiya neowa hamkke haesseul naeiri bogopaseo yeongweoni gatihajadeon neol tteoollyeobojiman urin ije kkeut kkeut kkeut kkeuteul hyanghae gago isseo My love love love ijeneun Say goodbye naye saranga ijen eopsguna nae sesange kkeutjarage nega eobttaneun ge wae useumkkochi heunnallineunji chagaun barami bureowa bureoga neon tteonaga tteonaga areumdapge naega eomneun ttatteushan goseuro sucheon gaeye byeoldeul jung hanara saenggakhhaetteon naega bicheul ireobeoryeotta sueoge byeoreul pumeun eunasuyeottan geol neo eopshin eodil gal sujocha eobttaneun geol witaerobge seo itteon nal mireobeorin geon na urin ije kkeut kkeut kkeut kkeutiran geol algo isseo My love love love ijen jeongmal Goodbye naye saranga ijen eopsguna nae sesange kkeutjarage nega eobttaneun geol uriye sesangi kkeunnagado i norae ane nama isseul geoya sarange chwihaeseo an boyeodo uri useul su itgetji kkeut kkeut kkeut kkeut urin ije MMy love love love ijen jeongmal Goodbye (JB/'Yugyeom') kkeut kkeut kkeut kkeut urin ije My love love love ijen kkeut |-| English= Audio Spotify Category:GOT7 Category:Spinning Top: Between Security & Insecurity Category:Discography Category:Songs